I Bet My Life
by casualheroine
Summary: Vampires, werewolves, witches and humans - the four factions that make up and constantly fight for New Orleans. What if there was one more? A secret faction that no one knew lived within the city, fighting to remain hidden from the others for fear of being decimated. The Elementals had been hidden for almost a century. And then the Mikaelsons came to town.
1. Ancient History

**DISCLAIMER**: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries/The Originals.**

* * *

_Prologue: Ancient History_

Earth, wind, fire, water - the ability to control sources of power such is these is thought to be impossible. Imaginary. Mythical. _Legendary_.

The existence of an Elemental of any and all kinds is scoffed at by most of the supernatural community of the world.

But I tell you this: they're not myths. They're as real as you and I, my friend.

How do I know this?

It's quite simple.

I, myself, am an Auracle. With the control of wind and air at my fingertips, I have the power to _literally _blow you away.

For the less knowledgable of Elemental-kind, I'll explain. There are seven known types of Elementals (this being where the magical number of seven derrives from):

There are the Auracles (pronounced aw-ra-kle), like myself. We control the wind and air. The name "Auracle" comes from "Aure," meaning "soft breeze." We're thought to be as level-headed as the Aquari, though considerably more free-spirited.

Aquari (ah-kwa-rye): those that control the water. It's amusingly difficult to find an Aquari that isn't an Aquarius. I, myself, am considerably old (and I have friends who are older) and I've yet to ever meet any. Being the most calm and collected of the Elementals, they're considerably powerful. They manipulate water and, with age and extreme amounts of practice, they can even create it out of the molecules in the air.

Then there are Demeters (dem-eh-ter). Not to be confused with (though they are named after) the Greek goddess Demeter (which is pronounced Dem-ee-ter), these are the Elementals who control earth - from the nature surrounding to the rocks in the ground, it's under their control.

Phoenixes (fee-nix) carry the stereotype of "aggressive" and "rude" but I can honestly tell you that one of the very best friends I've ever had is a Phoenix and she's only _occasionally _aggressive and rude (and that's typically when our friend, Daniel, makes her angry). Phoenixes are fire Elementals - the rarest of our kind.

Those are the big four. There are others as well. Hybrids, if you will.

The offspring of a Demeter and a werewolf (yes, werewolves exist too) will be an Orestfay (or-est-fay), or a Fauna Elemental. They are known to be the second most rare - only to the Phoenixes, of course. A Fauna Elemental's powers are limited. Each and every being across creation - Fauna Elemental or not - has a spirit animal. It is the ability of the Orestfay to tap into their spirit animal's abilities. They can both become their spirit animal (similar to how a werewolf will become a wolf) and show animal-like capabilities (relating to their spirit animal) whilst in human form.

Aellos (ay-ose) are the children of Auracles and another supernatural species (of any kind. Witches, werewolves, etc. Though the occurrance is incredibly rare, Aellos can also be born by Auracles and Phoenixes). They're Lightning Elementals. Some call them "Storm Elementals" as they do possess the ability to brew small storms. If you piss one off, there's a chance you'll hear thunder brewing in the distance - but this is typically only for the older and more powerful Aellos.

Finally, there are Krystallos (kree-sty-ose). Krystallos are Ice Elementals - the offspring of Aquari and another supernatural species (again: witches, werewolves, etc.). They are the most common of Elemental Hybrids (as Aquari are also the most common of the Big Four). The Krystallos possess the ability to control water in it's colder forms (AKA ice).

There you have it. The Seven Recorded Elementals. I say "recorded" because rumors and legends speak of other Elementals - those who can control energy and darkness and light. Some speak of Flora Elementals - more or less a relative of Orestfay. Nobody really knows for sure, though. The Seven Recorded Elementals are the Elementals that have been around since what could very well be qualified as the beginning (hence the mystical number seven).

But you never know for sure, do you?

* * *

**The prologue to my most recent fic!**

**It's an idea I got awhile ago but I haven't worked on it much in some time.**

**I'm really excited to see where I can go with it though.**

**I hope my prologue has you intrigued! I'll post chapter one soon.**

**Review? Xxx**


	2. Hooligan's Bar and Grill

**DISCLAIMER**: **I don't own TVD/TO.**

* * *

_Chapter One: Hooligan's Bar and Grill_

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

"It's not your kitchen, now, is it?"

"_OUT!_"

The patrons surrounding the bar at Hooligan's Bar and Grill, and even some of those who sat at the tables closer to the kitchen, were not at all phased by the shrieks echoing from said kitchen. Most customers at the establishment were regulars, accustomed to temper that belonged to Felix Xavier, head chef and co-owner of Hooligan's.

"Wonder what he did this time." Tré Daniels, bartender and also co-owner, muttered under his breath, glancing from the drink he was mixing toward the door that led to the kitchen.

Moments later, Daniel Williams stumbled out in a fit of laughter, bumping into bartendress and Tré's twin, Trí, as he did. "Sorry, Trí!" He apologized through his laughter. Trí simply rolled her eyes. "Nothing to be sorry for, Danny."

"What'd you do this time?" Xoe Edwards smirked from her position at the bar. The stool she sat on was hers and no other had permission to sit on it. She'd long since ensured that nobody would try.

"Nothing at all!" Daniel promised, holding his hands up in defense and sitting down on the stool next to Xoe's. Xoe rolled her eyes. "I'm sure." She threw back the rest of the Stella she'd been working on and slid the bottle toward Trí, who managed to replace said bottle with an unopened one in two seconds.

Xoe snapped the cap off with ease and took a sip, before flicking the cap at the back of Tré's head. Tré yelped and spun around, pinning a scowl on his longtime love. She smirked once more before turning back to Daniel and giving him a nudge. "C'mon, Danny-Boy. I'm curious. What could you possibly have done to piss her off this time?"

"Yes, Daniel, what _did _you do? We'd all love to know." Trí posed her question with a smirk to match Xoe's, putting down the glass she'd been cleaning and leaning on the bar next to her friends. Since Felix and Tré had hired Cami, fellow bartendress and the newest addition to the Hooligan's staff, she found herself able to relax more often than she had before.

It wasn't that Trí didn't work. It was that she didn't have to. Tré was already as dutiful as ever when it came to customers, and since the addition of the ever-so hardworking Cami O'Connell, Trí found herself able to pause and take the reprieves she found she often needed whilst working with drunks, soccer-moms, rude teenagers and bratty kids day in and day out.

Daniel smirked, snatching Xoe's Stella and taking a long swig, before setting it down and launching into his latest tale about his adventures annoying Felix.

It was a normal day for the regular gang at Hooligan's. Every now and then, Felix would prance out of the kitchen, dishes in hand and a dirty look for Daniel set upon her features. Once past Daniel, she'd set a smile on her face and the plates on the table of those they were meant for. Then she'd head back to the kitchen to make whatever else she had to.

Having done the work she has, there at Hooligan's, for almost 90 years, Felix had cooking and serving down to a science. There were, honestly, no official waitors or waitresses at Hooligan's. People would be given menus upon entrance, they were allowed to pick their own table, and they would decide upon what they wanted. When ready, they would send a person up to the bar to inform whoever was there what they wanted. (Usually Tré, Trí, or Cami, but sometimes Felix or Ale or even some of the others, like Daniel or Lukas, would work the bar.) The order would be sent back to whoever was working in the kitchen, usually Felix, and it would be made.

Considering how busy the place was, it sometimes came as a bit of a shock how fast people were given their food.

When asked how she did it, Tré would cut Felix off, saying "She's just that good."

The person who'd asked would look at her, and Felix would shrug. She wasn't really one to blush and stutter, nor was she one to be very outspoken and brag-y about who she was.

(Unless of course you pissed her off, but we won't go there.)

She was simply Felix, an incredibly lucky girl (she _was_ Irish, after all), who got to be _good _at what she loved, _do _what she loved and do it with the _people _she loved.

Nothing disturbed the good life she and her friends lived. The secrets remained secrets and the good life remained a good life.

But then, of course, Klaus Mikaelson had to come to town and fuck everything up.

\- **I BET MY LIFE** -

"I'm telling you, man," Marcel laughed as he led his old friend down the street. "It's my favorite place in the quarter. Tré Samuels makes better drinks than anyone in _history_." He promised.

Klaus looked at his old protégé with raised eyebrows, but said nothing. After his giving Thierry the cure to the Hybrid bite he'd administered, Marcel had suggested a bonding trip to his favorite bar in the city.

And off the two had gone to what was known, across the city, as one the best bars around.

"Established 1921. Not long after we left, was it?" Klaus read the date off the sign down the block. The building was in sight, and from the crowd of cars lining the street around it, Klaus had a feeling the place lived up to expectations.

"No, it wasn't. It was actually the owners of Hooligan's that helped me out in rebuilding the city." Marcel explained, a light smile on his face as he thought of them.

"I take it they're vampires as well, then?" Klaus quirked an eyebrow. Marcel simply laughed again and shook his head. "Witches, actually."

Klaus wouldn't show it, but he was surprised. Witches? "Would you care to explain your contradictory answer to my question?" He posed. Once again, Marcel chuckled.

"The only ones I can tolerate and or respect." He explained. "The only magic they practice is that which allows them to live eternal lives, like us. Other than that, they're on the magic ban just like every other Witch in the Quarter."

"And why is it that you allow them to practice said magic?" Klaus inquired. They weren't far from the doors, then. Marcel was silent as they approached them, a smirk resting on his features as he paused outside the door and turned to look at him.

"'Cause I like them." His response was simple, but it confused Klaus nonetheless. He silently followed Marcel into the upbeat bar and grill, a combination of delicious smells and the sounds of both intoxicated and sober chatter filled him.

Looking around he saw families, drunks and young adults alike, all enjoying the excited air the restaurant provided. It was warm and inviting, fit for a family of four looking to have a fun lunch together. It was loud and crazy, easily a popular hangout for the young adults of New Orleans. It was dark and secretive, most definitely a place you'd find both day and night drunks, alike, lurking around the bar.

"You wanna have a good time, you come to Hooligan's Bar and Grill!" Marcel laughed, throwing his arms open and presenting the place to his friend. "Let me introduce you to Tré and Trí - again, two of the best mixers in history." He led Klaus up to the bar and waved over the very man he'd been raving about.

\- **I BET MY LIFE** -

"Tré." Trí spoke quietly as she nudged her brother in the direction of Marcel. Tré looked up, and upon seeing the face of the reigning King of New Orleans, he felt sick to his stomach. He glanced once at Xoe, who was too wrapped up in conversation with Daniel and Lukas to notice him moving, before he headed over to Marcel.

"Marcel!" He put a smile on his face and greeted the vampire, pushing up his sleeves and resting both hands on the bar. "Usual, I'm assuming?" Marcel grinned and nodded once. "Two of 'em, actually. One for me, and one for this guy." He motioned toward the man next to him. Tré took the man in.

And suddenly it was very difficult to keep the smile on his face.

He didn't know who this man was, but he had a feeling he was dangerous. Bad vibes surrounded him. And any close friend of Marcel's was someone to be reckoned with, this he knew.

(At least, sometimes, they were.)

"Don't believe I've had the pleasure." Tré nodded at the man, continuing his bright smile. "I'm Tré." He held his hand out over the bar. The man took it into a firm grasp, and shook his hand. "Klaus." He introduced himself.

Trí, who'd been casually listening into the conversation as she mixed drinks for customers in her section, almost choked on her own spit.

Klaus as in Klaus _Mikaelson_?

As in _the Original Hybrid?_

She felt as sick as her brother did, and knew she had to get word back to Felix that an _Original _\- no, _the _Original - was in town.

Thanks to the group's extended friendship with the reigning King, and long lives lived in New Orleans, they knew a thing or two about a thing or two - like how the town was originally brought to glory by the Original Vampires. Then there was the fire and they left, leaving Marcel the King of the City.

Almost tripping over herself on the way to the register, Trí hurriedly acquired a 6" piece of receipt paper, and scribbled a few words on the back. Snatching Daniel by his hoodie (he'd been leaning against the counter, talking to Xoe), she yanked him over the counter. He let out a loud yelp and looked up at her with wide eyes. Xoe quirked her eyebrows, but said nothing.

The vampire glanced over at her boyfriend, who was currently mixing drinks. When she saw who he was making them for, she nearly fell out of her stool. "Gotta go!" She hissed. "Daniel's got my bill!"

"I do not!" Daniel yelped once more from his position on the counter. Trí didn't so much as pay a lick of attention to Xoe's sudden departure as she shoved the now crumpled receipt paper in his hand. "Take that to Felix. _Now_." She shoved him back onto his feet and Daniel stumbled as he tried to take in what just happened.

With one last odd glance at Trí, he hurried into the kitchen.

"_THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE NOW?!_"

The shout echoed into the chattery restaurant like it had before and, just like before, nobody paid much attention. Families with younger children knew better than to sit near the kitchens.

Klaus immediately quirked an eyebrow at it, especially when he realized nobody else was phased by the shout from the kitchens. "May I ask-" Before he could finish his inquiry, Tré had an answer.

"Felix. My fellow co-owner and the head chef. She bartends on Tuesdays and Thursdays, too." He responded, setting the drinks down in front of Klaus and Marcel.

The answer earned a simple nod from the hybrid. He picked up his glass and, with a nod of acknowledgement to Tré, he downed some of the liquor within.

"Can I get you anything else?" Tré asked, glancing over at the rest of his section and willing customers to walk up to it. Two did and he almost sighed in relief.

"No, I think we're good. Thanks, man." As Klaus had, Marcel nodded toward the faux-warlock and raised his glass in his direction before bringing it to his lips. Tré grinned back before moving over to the new customers.

As he took the orders, he glanced up to see the door opening. A genuine smile reached his lips this time, when he saw who walked through. "Ale! We're a bit short-staffed, do ya mind?"

Alessandra Mendoza, better known as Ale, smiled when she saw the Demeter and waved. "Not at all, Tré." Making her way up to the register and clocking in. Tré, who'd been handling two sections, patted her on the back as he handed an order slip through the window to one of the chefs. "Section three, please." He smiled at her. Ale nodded in response.

She went to move over to section three (there were four sections to the bar) but stopped in her tracks when she saw who was there.

Klaus looked up at the new arrival, and had he not practiced composure for a millennium, he might've choked on his liquor_. It couldn't be..._

Ale swallowed uneasily. _It was_.

The Aquari put on a brave face and made her way over to the section. "How's it going Marcel?" She greeted the King, almost ignoring Klaus. "We good over here? Need any refills?"

Marcel grinned at her. "No, I think we're good here, Ale. I'll let you know, otherwise. You taking over Tré's section?"

Ale nodded, giving a polite (and fake) smile in response. "Yep."

"May I ask who this lovely woman is?" Klaus interrupted. Ale almost choked on her own spit. _You already know who I am_.

"Ah, Klaus, this is Ale Mendoza. Ale, this is my mentor and great friend, Klaus Mikaelson." Marcel introduced, his grin never fading as he did.

Ale held out her hand to shake, as was only polite. Klaus took it in his own, but rather than shaking, he brought it to his lips, his smirk prominent. "A pleasure, Ale."

"Same to you." She nodded. "Excuse me, I've got to go help these guys over here." She pulled her hand back and hurried over to the other customers, discreetly wiping it on her jeans as she did.

_Dear Gaia, why is Klaus Mikaelson in New Orleans?_

* * *

**Chapter One is up! ****Hope you liked it! ****I didn't get any reviews on the prologue, which is kinda saddening, but maybe I'll get some this time around?**

**I'll try and have C2 up soon. It's in the works. **

**Review? Xxx**


	3. A Reintroduction

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD/TO. No es mio.**

* * *

_CHAPTER TWO: A Reintroduction_

Much to Ale's relief, Klaus and Marcel didn't spend a sincerely long amount of time at Hooligan's. Another drink or two and they were off.

The tense air amongst the staff of Hooligan's instantly cooled down. Xoe was nowhere to be found, much to Tré's disappointment (though he had a feeling he'd find her in their apartment, later). Daniel, who'd read Trí's note to Felix whilst delivering it, was returning to his normal, annoying self (having been absolutely petrified - if he was honest - by the fact that the Original Hybrid was _right there_).

Trí couldn't remember the last time she felt such relief - neither could Ale. Everyone was, again, at ease.

Felix had yet to emerge from the kitchen, though Trí did have Daniel inform her when Marcel and Klaus had taken their leave. Whilst the Phoenix had visibly relaxed, just from her discontented expression alone one could tell she wasn't completely settled with the idea that the _Original Hybrid _was in town.

But were any of them? _No._

Whilst on his break, Tré called other hidden Elementals in town - those who were his friends and those who were simply accquaintances (The Samuels twins had virtually no enemies and were extremely well liked). Some had already known, having heard from witches or vampires nearby. Others were shocked. A few even considered fleeing the city - something Tré managed to talk them out of.

Slowly but surely, the word was spread that Klaus Mikaelson was in New Orleans.

And despite what some may think, even by just simply _looking _at people such as Felix or Tré, no one was more terrified of the Original Hybrid's presence, than Alessandra Mendoza.

\- **I BET MY LIFE** -

"Felix."

The Phoenix looked up from her scrubbing, somewhat bleary eyed as she took in the person leaning against the frame of the kitchen doorway. "'Sup, Ale?"

"You're exhausted. Get home. I'll finish cleaning and I'll lock up." Ale proposed, pushing off the frame and padding over. "Relax."

"Nah, Ale, I got it-" Felix went to turn back to her scrubbing, but Ale rested a hand on her friend's arm, gently stopping her. "'Lix."

Felix looked up at her friend, silent. And then, with a heavy sigh, she nodded and allowed Ale to take the rag from her. She ran a hand through her hair. "Remember to-"

"Got it. Go." Ale stopped herself from rolling her eyes as she watched Felix frown and finally cave as a yawn broke off any more impending, unnecessary reminders. Running a hand through her hair yet again as she struggled to keep the tangled mess out of her face, Felix sighed and left.

As promised, Ale pushed up the sleeves of her unbuttoned flannel - showing off even more of the numerous tattoos that decorated her body - and worked to finish the cleaning Felix had not. She scrubbed the counters, put things in their respective cabinets, swept the floors and whatever other chores Felix hadn't finished prior to leaving.

She was sweeping up the last of the junk across the floor when a voice startled her - a voice that most definitely did not belong to _either _of the owners of Hooligan's Bar and Grill.

"My, my, _Ale_. As I recall, you wouldn't touch a broom if your life depended on it, you quite despised any form of ink that could decorate one's skin, and you most definitely _loathed _any and all abbreviations of your first name - did you not?"

The emphasis he put on the name made her skin crawl. He _had _been the one to coin the nickname and she didn't like remembering it.

Apparently she was taking too long to formulate an answer - he prompted her once more. "What changed, _love_?"

"I would've thought it to be simple, _Niklaus_," Ale turned and looked up from her sweeping. "I changed. It just so happens that _sometimes, _after a couple _centuries_, people will actually change. Shocking little revelation, that one."

Klaus smirked as began to move toward her. "Would you say that I've changed, Ale?"

She gave him a once over (which Lukas had declared was becoming her signature). "No. I wouldn't say so at all."

"You haven't even spoken more than a few sentences to me, love-"

"Yes, but as much as I hate to say it, I _know _you, Niklaus Mikaelson. I know your manipulative ways and tones and expressions. And as I saw you with Marcel today, I was sure - and I am never wrong - that you haven't changed. You're no different than you were four centuries ago. Don't make believe that you are. Now then, I suggest you get the hell out of my kitchen before I force you out."

As Klaus spoke, his eyes shifted to the filled sink across the room. But as quickly as they'd flicked over to the sink, he looked back at Ale. "But it's not your kitchen, now is it?"

Ale refrained from scowling and turned away, meaning to return to her sweeping.

"No, it belongs to your lovely chef friend, doesn't it? And that bartender Marcel seems to enjoy the company of. Why, this lovely establishment was founded not long after my siblings and I left town, was it not?"

The Aquari stopped mid-sweep. _Left town? _

"Oh, please, Alessandra." Klaus' tone changed when he noticed her frozen stance. From playful to almost aggravated. "You didn't honestly think that 'M' that Marcel stamps everywhere stood for his own first name, did you?"

"Mikaelson." She whispered. Though she desperately wished to refrain from doing so, Ale knew she had to meet his gaze once more. "You lived here? You and Elijah and Rebekah and Kol?"

"Where do you think we came upon leaving Cadiz?" Klaus quirked an eyebrow. "We didn't just _live _here, love. We took a colony destined for _nothing _and made it into a kingdom destined for greatness. We built New Orleans and we _ruled _New Orleans."

Ale almost smirked as something struck her. "Guess you're not to pleased to see dear Marcel running it all now, are you? Or did you appoint him to that position?"

Klaus scowled then and Ale's almost smirk blossomed into an actual smirk. "So you didn't? What happened, there? Did he revolt and take over? Were you _driven out_? _Ooh_, was it Papa Mikaelson, again? Wish I could've seen that go down."

And suddenly, the Aquari was against the wall, a hand around her throat and her smirk long gone as she struggled to breathe.

"You know I can't die." She choked out. "Strangle me as many times as you like, Klaus. Break my _fucking _neck. I'll be back." She didn't even bother to put up a fight, her tattooed arms hung limp at her sides as she attempted to breathe through his strong grip on her throat.

"True, you can't die." Klaus let go then, his arm falling to his side, but their close proximity did not change. "But you can be exposed." He smirked. Ale's composed expression twitched just slightly and Klaus knew he had her. "Marcel doesn't know of the existence of Elementals. They live comfortably right under his nose and he hasn't the slightest clue. He thinks you're all _witches_."

"All?" Ale raised her eyebrows. "I'm the only Elemental here. The rest are actually witches. And they think I'm a witch too."

"Did you hear that?" Klaus questioned rhetorically. Ale put her hands on his chest and shoved him away, hoping that would stop him and yet knowing it was a futile move. She went to pick up the broom again, meaning to put it away and leave. She was done cleaning and she was done listening.

"I do believe it was the sound of a lying heart picking up pace."

And suddenly, Klaus was soaked, head to toe. Through the drips falling from his hair he could see Ale stood in the doorway, an aggravated and determined expression on her face and her hand outstretched toward him.

Klaus didn't need to look at the sink to know it was empty, it's contents now soaking through his clothing and making it stick to his skin.

Though the hybrid was soaked, not a drop fell to the floor. Although he was displeased at Ale's actions, he couldn't help but smirk. She'd improved in the usage of her powers as well.

He looked down, chuckling quietly and shaking his head in almost a fond manner - though it was more meant to be intimidating than anything. And perhaps if Ale had been there to see it, she might've been - even in the least.

But she hadn't. When Klaus looked up to give his next witty comment, he was surprised to see that she was gone.

Shaking his head again, he began to make his way out. He chuckled once more.

It wasn't like he'd have any issue finding her again if need be.

* * *

**Tired Felix?  
Check.**

**Smirky Klaus?  
Check.**

**Aggravated Ale?  
Check.**

**Slight embarrassment because it's been over a month and I haven't updated?  
Check.**

**I'm sorry! I had wicked writer's block - not fun. At least it's up now!  
Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for favoriting/following/reviewing!  
(You should do it again.)**

**Review? xxx**


End file.
